The Team Seven Sannin
by justplainrii
Summary: In a world where the past has replaced the future, the legendary Sannin are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.  Team 7, however, is made up of a young Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade.  With nin from the past in the current generation, how will history change?


A/N: Quick note about this fic, before things get underway.

Think of the universe of Naruto, at the beginning of the series. Now, think of any role in Naruto for a character, and swap their position with their superior or parent. That's a pretty rough estimate of this universe.

The Sannin are comprised of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, who are all around 50 years old at this point, and pursuing various things.

As for the original Sannin; Orochi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya?

Well, you're about to find out.

Read, enjoy, and if you enjoyed, review!

-///-

Jiraiya woke up, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, for his first day as a genin.

He was simply too excited for words.

He was up well before his alarm had a chance to even think about going off, and was dressed and gorging himself on pancakes by the time the alarm finally did.

The sky was an amazing, piercing blue, and Jiraiya laughed at it as he ran to school.

He also laughed at the bluff that overshadowed Konoha, with the faces of the Hokage carved within it—Madara, Tenzo, Konohamaru, and their current Hokage, Sakura.

Finally, he was on his way to surpassing them! Finally!

Clearly, it was going to be a fantastic day.

He wasn't the first to arrive in the classroom, but it wasn't like he particularly cared―his new hitai'ate was tied neatly on his forehead, a direct contrast to the poof of white hair spilling over it.

The hitai'ate―his reward!

"Hey, mind scooting over a bit?" someone said, and Jiraiya looked up.

It was only Tsunade, the tomboyish, know-it-all brat that Jiraiya couldn't stand at _all_. "What for?" he said, turning his nose upward in a childish gesture.

"I wanna sit next to Orochimaru-kun, you loser! Let me through!" Tsunade replied, folding her arms.

Ah, so _he_ must have been sitting nearby. Jiraiya craned his neck to see, indeed, Orochimaru sitting with a slightly melancholy expression in the seat a few feet away from him, very much alone.

Orochimaru was, in all respects, one weird kid. Yes, he was the undeniable head of the class, but he was always doing weird things like sneaking out of kunai practice (not before getting his perfect round in, though) and going out to play with garter snakes, in the gardens near where the girls would practice, or something like that.

While confused by his behavior, the teachers did nothing to really stop it―his studies didn't suffer from it at all. Besides, the girls all liked being able to have a nice ogle at his delicate face whenever they wished.

Orochimaru's female fans were currently clustered in the various seats behind and around him, but not in the same row. It seemed Tsunade was the only one with balls enough to attempt to sit beside him. Jiraiya didn't really like girls with balls. "Go sit somewhere else," he said.

Tsunade growled. "But I want to sit _there_!" she said.

"Stuff it!" Jiraiya said, standing with a cocky glare.

Electricity crackled between them, broken by a very soft voice.

"Tsunade-chan, I can move over a little if you want to sit here," Orochimaru said, moving slightly to the left (and uncomfortably closer to Jiraiya), so that the seat beside him was open. "It's no trouble."

Tsunade was, for a moment, speechless―before segueing into an unusual mode of cheerfulness. "Oh, you _would_?" Orochimaru nodded. "Thank you!"

Practically skipping, Tsunade made her way over and sat next to Orochimaru, where they began to chat, much to Jiraiya's discontent.

He didn't much like either of them―damned if they all ended up in the same team.

Shizune-sensei, their instructor, arrived quickly afterward, flustered and carrying a clipboard, but smiling. "In your seats!" she called, and the class went from a frenzied rustling to quiet mutters. She grinned. "Congratulations, all of you! You're now genin!"

Jiraiya smirked; Shizune-sensei had definitely expressed her doubts about him graduating, but boy, did he ever prove her wrong!

Shizune's face then turned very serious. "Now, while I _am_ proud of you," she said, "I must warn you that it gets very hard from here on out. Being a genin is a whole new experience, and even there, it's just one small step away from becoming a chuunin, a jounin, and maybe even Hokage."

Orochimaru's eyes were shining at her words, and Jiraiya sighed. The nerd.

Since his first day at the Ninja Academy, it was very clear that Orochimaru's fondest ambition was to become Hokage. Everyone knew it. There was nobody else in Konoha half as crazy about becoming Hokage.

Jiraiya considered the career for a short while, but he figured he'd rather be famous, without the commitment of being the leader of all of Konoha. It wasn't all that worth it, he supposed. Plus, the job had one heck of a high mortality rate...

Shizune continued. "We'll be putting you into three-man cells, which very well maybe one of the most important events of you life," she said. "As many of you know, these teams, as well as your sensei, will be almost as close as family to you in the coming years."

A few kids gulped, but all of them were smiling at least slightly.

It really was the moment they had been waiting for—they grew up all knowing the teammates of theirmothers and fathers, and anticipating the day in which _they_ would get teammates of such amazing awesomeness, that they'd stay together for years.

"When I announce your team, I will tell you the room in which your sensei will be waiting for you." Shizune glanced at her clipboard, and then up again. "Please wait until all ten teams have been announced before leaving, though. Okay?"

The students nodded, and the names were read.

Teams 1, 2, 3, 4 were called, and with each team, Jiraiya's cool began to disappear just a little more. He was beginning to run out of options!

And Orochimaru and Tsunade both hadn't yet been called.

His fingers were tightly crossed as Shizune read, "Team 7! Orochimaru..."

One down, he cheered in his mind!

"...Tsunade..."

Two birds with one stone! Oh please, oh please, just one more name...

"...and Jiraiya. You three are to report to room 203."

Jiraiya couldn't decide whether he was alive or dead at that moment, as Shizune began calling out the members of Team 8—Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, and Hiashi Hyuuga, to report to room 109.

Him? In a team with _them?!_

"Hey, get a move on," Tsunade said, punching him in the arm as the classroom began to empty. "We have to go meet our sensei."

Jiraiya blinked at her, stood, and groaned. "Why do I have to be in a class with _you?!_" he whined. "And you too!" He pointed to Orochimaru.

"It's an issue of balance," Orochimaru said coolly, walking away. "Tsunade-chan, you, and I all have different strengths and weaknesses." He looked over his shoulder, with creepy golden eyes. "Anyways, we really should go meet our sensei."

Reluctantly, Jiraiya followed him and Tsunade out of the classroom, rolling his eyes and complaining the entire way.

Clearly, it was going to be an awful day.

He was going to be stuck with those two brats until the end of time! What in the world was he going to do?

He decided to see if, by some divine error, they had been put together by mistake.

If anyone was to now about _why_ in the _world_ Jiraiya would be put in a team with _them,_ it would be their sensei.

-///-

Their sensei, it seemed, was absent.

Room 203 was empty when they came in, and remained so (except for them) for several minutes of uncomfortable silence, before Jiraiya's fidgeting finally got the better of him, and he went to retrieve an eraser from the chalkboard.

"What in the _world_ are you doing?" said Tsunade, leaning against said chalkboard, her arms folded. Orochimaru was sitting quietly at one of the empty desks.

Finding a chair, Jiraiya stood on it and, opening the door slightly, placed the eraser there. "Getting a little revenge for having to wait so long," he replied, and laughed a semi-sinister laugh.

"Ugh, grow up, will you?" Tsunade sighed, as Jiraiya got off the chair and picked it up to put it away.

Before he could so much think of a retort, there was a very loud explosion.

Jiraiya was sent flying away from his chair and (mortifyingly!) onto Tsunade, as a banner was tacked to the wall above the blackboard with a pair of kunai.

"Hey, welcome, students!" an astonishing voice proclaimed—it seemed that the banner said the same thing. "Ready for action?"

Orochimaru, who had done nothing but blink in surprise as the spectacle occurred, blinked some more. Tsunade suddenly seemed to realize just who exactly was now sprawled out over her, and made a fantastic effort to get him off.

"Eww, eww, Jiraiya, you sicko!" she squealed, slamming him into the nearby wall and righting herself, getting well onto another desk and away from him. "Get off!"

"S'not my fault!" Jiraiya replied, rubbing his head. Tsunade shoved _hard!_ "It's that idiot who blew up the place!"

"Are you calling your sensei an idiot?"

It was then that Jiraiya and Tsunade first saw their sensei, not counting the fact that Orochimaru had been observing her for several seconds by then.

It was a woman, indeed, in a long brown coat, her hair pinned up at her back. She was grinning.

"_You're_ our sensei?!" Jiraiya said.

"'Course I am!" the woman relied. "The name's Anko Mitarashi, kid! Pleased to meet you!"


End file.
